Neverending Aria
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Summary changed: Byakuya started to like music because of a young songstress who's engaged with her childhood friend and crush. The rest takes care of itself. UryuuIchi at first, then ByaFem!Ichi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm way too young to own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

Many people are walking outside for there will be a musical this evening. A big musical.

Byakuya isn't that impressed with music. Not that he hates it or does he find it horrible. It's just it never captured his interest. But just for this once, he agrees to go to a musical with Rukia and their distant relatives to the musical.

In the musical, several divas will join for one big show. Not to compete. Just sing a few songs until it's another singer's turn and in the end, all will unite to sing one long symphony.

It won't be a waste of time even if he is sure he won't be clapping or feeling overwhelmed by joy and excitement by the time it ends. For a man like him, feeling joy seemed almost impossible.

When he slumped on a seat among the row that is second to the front, he patiently waits. Then the curtains part, and the first singer, a man in his thirties dressed in a fine suit, begins to sang in his tenor voice.

Byakuya observed the singer. He does sing from his stomach, and didn't overdo any note. So he is alright, but he didn't feel any amazement. It would be expected of himself.

The second is a woman in her late forties, kind of chubby in weight but still looking youthful, sings in a powerful and echoic voice. She isn't bad either, but he doesn't feel anything either. But he clapped along with the audience when her part ended.

The third and fourth and so on... they all may have been splendid enough to draw a loud uproar of cheers and applauds from the audience, but not from him. He just clapped to not insult them, as they are doing their best.

When the thirteenth diva appeared after the temporary closing of the velvet drapes, he is surprised that this one is different from the previous twelve. While the others are of very mature age, she is merely a teenager.

Orange hair, hazel eyes, a flowing bluish-gray gown and midnight blue sandals. Those are the best details he could get from the girl. Silence took over the audience for one moment, until she began singing alto, low but audible enough for everybody even in the back seat to hear. A clear voice, as gentle as the morning air. Her posture, still but perfect and graceful.

Now why is he paying attention to such detail? It isn't like with the others. But he just let his ears drown in the angelic melody of Amazing Grace, a simple but beautiful piece. From alto to soprano without making a single mistake, hitting every note flawlessly. For her age, she has such a talent.

He was in disbelief. Just in this one night, he let one girl's performance make him feel different towards music. Nonetheless, he wholeheartedly listened to her next four songs with the same magnificent work that everyone bolted from their seats and yelled and whooped. Rukia jumped from her seats and clapped so fast that it sounded like several lightnings striking at once.

He joined in, but clapped quietly and normally. She bowed humbly, and flashed everyone a sweet smile before the curtains closed, letting the audience settle down for a few minutes before it opened up again, revealing all thirteen divas gathered like a choir, with the exception of the music sheets.

Thirteen different voices join together, perfectly in sync, to sing one long but not boring song. It was rather pleasant to the ears, Byakuya has to admit. But through the whole seven minutes, his eyes couldn't help but stay glued towards the girl.

He tried to recall her name that was announced which served as her cue before the curtains revealed her to the audience. Then he remembered. Ichigo Kurosaki.

But he shoved all his thoughts about her to the back of his head. It would be gone anytime soon. He might not even see her again. The audience left when they all bowed and the curtains once more, closed with the sound that occasionally signals a finale.

He was about to take his leave, but Rukia and the others insist they remain seated just a little longer. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't resist and continued relaxing on the soft chair.

The whole place emptied and he becomes suspicious of his family. Why are they making him stay? There's no one left but them themselves. He is about to ask that question, but new people appeared from the side door and a middle-aged man brightened up when they saw his uncle.

Except him, they approached the family and exchanged handshakes. But in a while he stood up and approached them, wondering who they are talking to. For sure, he knows that they might be friends with whoever it is they are talking with right now.

He is surprised yet again, when he caught sight of Ichigo at the back, dressed in a white summer dress with matching shoes. Why would she be here? Slowly, the pieces joined together. Maybe his family is friends with the girl's family.

"And these here are my cousins." He and Rukia stepped forward when their uncle gestured to them. Rukia went first, bowing and giving an honest compliment to Ichigo who slightly blushes and thanks her. Then he comes next, bowing his head and stating his name.

She presented her right hand to him for a kiss of greeting, and though he doesn't like that kind of greeting he just went on with the flow and gave a quick peck on the back of her hand.

**_TBC . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, but no flames please.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm way too young to own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_She presented her right hand to him for a kiss of greeting, and though he doesn't like that kind of greeting he just went on with the flow and gave a quick peck on the back of her hand._

Then he noticed, she is wearing a golden ring with a small diamond on it. Simple, but the diamond is surely pure. "Are you engaged?" he asks. She nods and turns her head to a man who is as old as her but taller, with dark blue hair and eyes and rectangular glasses. "He's Uryuu Ishida."

"Your fiancee?" he questioned. "Yeah. He's also my childhood friend." she replied, as Uryuu stayed quiet and merely listened to their conversation.

"Did he propose or is the marriage arranged?" Rukia asked, joining in while the elders are caught up in their own talk. "Well it's arranged, but we don't find any problems with it whatsoever."

"Then that means you two love each other?" the raven head asked, her finger alternately pointing to the pair. Ichigo nodded, the blush coming back on her face. "I wish you a happy marriage." she bid, and the orange head thanks her. "Oh, it's time for my family to go. We'll see you some other time."

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged waves of goodbye, as the latter left with her younger sisters and parents. "Friends of yours?" Byakuya asked his uncle. "I was classmates with the girl's dad in my younger days." he answered.

"Okay. So we're going back home?" his uncle nodded and they all headed home through their limo, and stopped in front of their three story house that covered two large lots.

"You finished all your homework?" Rukia nodded energetically and ran back inside to change in her casual wear. He did the same and checked his schedule, wondering if he has any clients to defend but there are none so far.

From relief that he could rest for a few more days, he sighed quietly while grabbing 'Othello' by Shakespeare and rereading it for the sixth time. There's still one or two more hours before supper is ready.

After supper, his grandfather sat by the fireplace and turned on the radio, music playing in the entire manor. When few songs passed, he heard the song Amazing Grace and remembered about that girl.

Replacing the singer's voice with Ichigo's, he remembered the beauty of her voice that even though it would be unlikely of him, he wished to listen to it again. But he doesn't tell anyone about it, for they would be shocked to when did a man like him ever take interest in concerts and musicals?

A few days later...

"So we're going to have dinner with the Kuchiki family tomorrow night?" Ichigo's father nodded, offering her some hot cocoa. She accepted the drink and drank it all, not leaving a single drop.

"Why? For me and your friend's relatives to be chummy with each other?" she questioned, playing with the mouth of the cup. "It's actually an invitation. It's been a long time since I met with my friend, so we're just trying to have a good reunion."

"Oh. But, I don't even know what they're like." shrugged Ichigo, placing the cup back on the mahogany table. "They're aristocrats, that's for sure. So, show good manners in front of them." he reminded, which made her lips twitch downward.

"Again?" Ichigo sighed annoyingly. "It's difficult to act like a lady outside. I'm not saying I'm unfeminine, but you know I'm not the refined type of formal." she added. "I understand. Just at least don't come off as weird in front of them."

"That, I can do." she answered, taking another cup of cocoa. Silence followed, the absence of sound so strong that she could hear the grandfather clock in the living room.

"I'll go. I promised Uryuu that we'd have a picnic in the park." she said, before taking a basket full of treats from the table and leaving the house.

Spending time with the man always made her feel blissful. It would still take three more years before they would officially marry, but they can wait. While bringing her basket of treats, she saw Uryuu sitting against a fire tree.

At the sight of her, he waved hi and she returned the greeting, and they started their picnic, exchanging bread and sweets.

In a while, Ichigo told him about the dinner that she'll be having the next evening, and he didn't seem surprised. "Why did your dad remind you about manners?"

"Who knows. I have been formal towards other people for as long as I can remember." she sighed, just as a flower fell on her forehead. She picked it, and admired the orange color that matched her hair.

"Are you free to come with us tomorrow?" she asked, blowing the flower away as it danced into the wind. "No. I'll be going with my father to the nearby town for business matters."

In a while, they finished and exchanged a small kiss as a goodbye. While walking home, she paused when a limo swiftly passed by and left strong winds in its path, that she kept her hair in place.

Byakuya, who is inside the car, noticed her but didn't look back to continue looking at her. But through that second's glance, he noticed that she seemed to be blooming, like the flowers on the fire tree that stood tall in the park.

**_TBC . . ._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm way too young to own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Dinner with them, tonight? That's great!" Rukia exclaimed, finishing her porridge that their butler served. "What do you seem excited about?" Byakuya asked.

"I can't wait to see Ichigo again. I know we're not friends yet, but I already like her." answered the raven head before leaving for the shower. "How exactly are you friends with the Kurosaki family?" he asked his uncle. "I was in the same class with the father in my young days."

"I see. So it's just dinner? Nothing else?" he received a no, and he finished his breakfast as well before going up to his room. Before he could open the door, he heard a cracking voice that seemed to be singing, and when he opened the door next to his room, he saw Rukia trying to hit high notes much to her horrible failure.

Rukia saw him and quickly stopped, embarrassed and hid the musical sheets back in her drawer. "What were you singing just now?" asked Byakuya, entering her room. "Pie Jesu." she replied, taking out 'The Three Musketeers'. "I never thought you were the type to sing."

"After hearing Ichigo sing, I wanted to try it out myself even though I know I suck at it." she stated, turning from page to page. "I guess she left a really good impression on you." Though quiet, he often has these kinds of conversations with Rukia, who he is the most comfortable with.

"She really did. But I'm surprised that I never heard of her before. My friends told me that she's been singing for almost three years, and I only knew about her when we went to the musical."

"That happens to some people, who only hear of somebody famous just recently." he sighed. "If she is going to perform in another show here, then I'll be going there. And if it ever happens, will you come with me, Nii-sama?"

A question he didn't expect to be asked. And it's about Ichigo, whose voice he wants to listen to once more. "If that is what you want." he replied, hiding that intention. Rukia and the others have known him to be one who likes books and standing by the law. Music was never in them.

Later, he left his sister to read and went back in his room to take a small rest, just so he could have enough energy for the evening.

At five-thirty in the afternoon...

All what he had to do was wear a simple black suit and shined shoes with the same color, and he was already finished. He faced the mirror and found no other place to fix, so he decided to go and check on Rukia, whose only problem left is her hair.

He walked downstairs and waited for her to finish, warming himself by the fireplace with his aunt who is reading a book at the moment. Later, he hears fast footsteps and turns around, seeing Rukia all done.

With that, they walked out the house after leaving their butler to guard the house in their absence, and head for most likely a restaurant since they are having dinner with another family.

The sun set and allowed the moon to rise up during the whole ride, until they have reached a stop. He realized that they're going to eat at the restaurant where he dined in a few times when he was still a child, which won't be a problem for him.

Someone called for them before they opened the door, and he saw the same family he met at the musical. Ichigo was there as well, wearing a silver dress reaching down to the knees, but the man who she said to be her fiancee is absent which he noticed. He didn't question that though for it's irrelevant.

"It's nice to see you again, Ichigo." Rukia greeted, eagerly putting up her hand. Ichigo took her hand and both shared a brief handshake, but all what Byakuya said was a calm good evening to them before going inside.

"You should know that Nii-sama is kind of quiet so don't be all too chatty with him." Rukia reminded, leading Ichigo inside. Neither of the family said anything until they gave their orders to the waiter, and when the man left that was when they started chatting.

Ichigo and Byakuya couldn't say anything, and the former kind of envied her younger sisters for getting along with them so well in spite of their ages of nine.

When it comes to aristocrats, she doesn't feel like she fits in. She never sang to make money, only to express her talent. And she knows that they're a nice family, but whenever she would try to join in, her throat would close up.

So she stayed quiet, listened and nodded along before the food was served. All of them left momentarily for the bathroom, and she was too focused in her eating to notice that Byakuya also didn't go with them.

She quietly hummed another song that sounded foreign to the man, and when he asked what was it that she was humming she was taken by surprise. "Oh, it's just some melody I made up. Sorry, I didn't notice you." she replied.

"My sister was really amazed with your performance at that night, and now she admires you at a great deal." he stated, to explain why his sister is so lively around her as he noticed the slight confusion in the orange head's eyes a while ago.

"Oh, now I see. I know I can sing, but I'm not even sure if I can catch up with the others, since I'm just a student." she said truthfully, eating another strip of chicken. "There is always room for improvement, so it's not something to worry about." he responded, and she smiled. "I guess." "I also liked it, even though I am not a music fan myself." he said, taking a sip of wine. "I can consider that a compliment."

And that was the end of their conversation since their relatives were back. Once again, she became silent and slowly finished her meal. But the dinner was far from over, and soon Rukia dragged her in for a conversation. She had no choice but to speak up once in a while, and this time she envied the man sitting across her for being able to not say anything.

"So, where do you study?" Rukia asked, and Ichigo knows that she's just being friendly. "Seyin Academy." she answered. "Oh, so we're actually in the same school."

"I didn't know that. Maybe we don't see each other much because we're in different classes." Ichigo said, shrugging her shoulders and pouring herself some water. "I'm not sure though. How old are you?" asked the raven head. "I'm fifteen."

"Then we're of different levels. I'm two years younger." From the reply, Ichigo mumbled, "That explains your height." But no one heard her. Soon the dinner was over and they bid farewell, but before Ichigo stepped in her car Rukia ran to her and gave her a small piece of paper. "Hmm? What's this?"

"An address to our house. It's not so far but not so near either. If ever your family would visit, this is the place." she said, pointing at the words she wrote. "Thanks." smiled Ichigo, knowing that the girl really is nice.

They parted ways, and both siblings talked again at the back of the car. "It seems you made a new friend." he told her, sounding as calm like always. "It seems. Hey, do you think it'll snow anytime soon?"

"Why?"

"Because it's already December. I wonder if winter's late this year?" she wondered, looking at the sky. He said nothing, and remembers how he prefers spring to winter. And as he overheard the talk about Rukia giving Ichigo their address, he jokingly thought that it would be Rukia who would visit them and not the other way around.

**_TBC . . ._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm way too young to own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Okay, this is it." Placing the small paper in her jacket pocket, she tilts her head and took a step back to see how large the house is. "They really are aristocrats. If only my family have one-fifth of their money, then maybe..." she sighed sadly, and her eyes search for the doorbell.

She pressed the doorbell twice, while tightening the jacket around her. It's not yet snowing, but the air is so cold that she's glad she brought a jacket though it was warm this morning.

Uryuu's still not yet back, and of course, she wants to return the favor of Rukia's friendliness to her by paying the girl a visit. The door opens, and she sees indigo eyes. When the pair looks at her, the door fully opens in a second.

"I didn't expect you to come here today." she exclaimed, and Ichigo quickly but not rudely enters for she doesn't want to be out in the cold any longer. "I've got nothing better to do at home, and Dad allows me to pay you a visit."

Rukia smiles and the orange head hangs her jacket at the hatstand. "Where are the others?" She already gets her reply, as the butler who has dark red eyes and gray eyes lead her to the fireplace as he sees her shivering.

"This is Ashido, our butler. Ashido, this is Ichigo." He merely bows to her as his way of greeting, and she bows back before he leaves, heading for what looks like the kitchen. "He's quiet like Nii-sama, possibly more quiet, but don't worry, he's a really nice guy." Rukia described, and the other girl nods before sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"Byakuya... your brother..." Ichigo muttered while staring at the flames, which caught the raven head's attention. "He told me while you all were away for a short break, that you really liked my performance a few nights ago." Then she snorts, "I guess I can see where is the excitement radiating off you coming from." The latter chuckles, and Ashido comes back with two cups of lukewarm tea.

Ichigo and Rukia take their cups and take slow sips, to which the taller girl finds it delicious and thanks Ashido, who mumbles thanks in return before retiring to wherever he is going.

Rukia takes out a small vinyl disc and puts it on the tabletop, which plays a soft, slow instrumental to which she hums to. Ichigo follows by vocalizing it without using words, but only for a short while because she doesn't like singing too much in private. "I guess I got carried away."

"Don't worry. You sing really well."

"That's proven by me becoming an icon in the music world, but don't think of myself as superior."

Their conversation is cut short when the door opens, and Ashido walks out again and welcomes Byakuya who gives him his jacket and they exchange a brief nod of greeting before the older raven head departs upstairs.

Both girls momentarily listen to the fire making crackling sounds while burning the brushed wood. "Actually, Ichigo. I want to say, can you help me in singing?" Ichigo almost choked on her tea at the question. "Huh?"

A faint blush reaches her cheeks, and quietly enough she looks away while twiddling her thumbs. "I always get the urge to sing, but honestly, I actually blow it whenever I sing. Please, Ichigo. This is embarrassing enough for me already to ask this of you."

She found it sudden to be asked something like that, but knowing how honest she sounded, she sighed before answering, "Sure." And like lightning, Rukia leads her up to her room, without making any noises.

For a younger and small girl like her, she is strong; Ichigo had to notice as she silently closes the door. "Sorry again, I'm just so excited." Patting on the side of her bed, Ichigo sat at the said place and soon enough, the raven head started to sing a short piece.

The other know now that she really does blow it, for the voice is almost ear-piercing even though it's not so loud. "I see what you meant now." She receives a chuckle of embarrassment.

"But it's most likely because you strain your voice too much. You should use your stomach, not your throat, when you sing." While saying that, she points to the younger teenager's diaphragm. "I don't know how to do that. And it seems difficult." she pouts. Ichigo fixes her hair to her back before clearing her throat. "It's something like this."

Somehow, the air around the room turned different when she sang a something that seems to be a lullaby, and it's loud enough to be heard by people outside the room. As Byakuya resides at the neighboring room, he could hear her.

He hoped it wouldn't attract the neighbors even though they're a few lots away, but that would be ridiculous. From how peaceful it is and how it would lull strained people to sleep, it does make him feel calm but not sleepy, for he doesn't want to miss a single bit of it.

"That's how you do it. You can see how my stomach flattens a little when I sing, you should breathe deep then try letting your voice do the rest, and focus on the diaphragm. That would let you sing well." Rukia shrugs her shoulders as her reply, and tries singing a short bit of Pie Jesu, and for once, it didn't sound like an utter failure.

"It sounds great. What I said is the best advice that I can offer." She almost fell off the bed when Rukia hugged her tightly, her thin arms wrapping around the taller body.

"You did more than enough. The only other person I sing in front of is my brother, and he says that I also have the tendency to crack my voice when I sing back then, but he always tells me there's room for improvement. He's right, you know?"

"He told me the same thing at dinner." They break the hug of gratitude, and Ichigo turns around and to her wonder, there's a huge stack of literature books. "Wow, you're one bookworm."

"That's actually my brother's. He owns three-fourth of them, and he finished everything so I'm just borrowing it. He loves reading, I can tell since I'm still a kid, I can see him sit across the fire, fancying himself with anything from any of these authors, be it Edgar Allan Poe, Shakespeare or Dumas, he just wants something good to read."

The orange head grabbed 'Romeo and Juliet' from the shelf. "Can I borrow this?" Rukia nodded enthusiastically, and they exchange farewells. Ichigo leaves, and while stepping down the stairs, she sees Byakuya in the living room, and bows before reaching the floor and takes her jacket before running out the door.

It's still so cold, so she stops walking before she could reach the road, for she needed to tighten the cloth around her. "I can give you a ride home, if you want." Her shivering figure shifts and Byakuya stood behind her, who looked unaffected from the icy air around them.

Though he makes a kind offer, his voice just sounds as if there's no heart. "I can walk home. You don't need to trouble yourself." But he said otherwise not by words, but by leading her to one of their three cars, which is the least expensive-looking.

**_TBC . . ._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm way too young to own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Ten minutes after telling him where her house is, none would say anything but at least there's no deafening silence that would annoy Ichigo and make Byakuya a little uneasy. Both hate too much noise and both love peace and quiet but not to that extreme.

It started to rain, and wet drops made it hard for Ichigo to see through the car windows. "You're so rich. Three cars is not something each family can have." He looked at her for a moment but quickly turned back to what's ahead of him, for it's harder to drive under a rainy weather.

"The mansion has been in my family even before I was born, so we chose to live there instead. It's still like a palace, but compared with the other houses that we have somewhere else, it's the smallest." If Ichigo was drinking right now, she would have spat the whole thing out. Instead, her eyes opened even wider.

"Seriously?" He nodded and she looked at him with disbelief. "Right now, I should thank you. I didn't even bring an umbrella." she bitterly muttered. "It's nothing." he replied calmly, but not apathetically." Both looked at the front window, watching the rain turn into something white.

Instantly, the orange head's face lightened up and she smiled, laughing a little. "Finally, it's snowing!" Byakuya made his drive a little slower, to let her enjoy the view. Her cold cheeks warmed up at the sight, and her smile grew even brighter, like she's a child that could see things that only exists in one's fantasy.

"I'll let you go out and enjoy the view. From how long we've been driving, we're kind of close to your house now." She nodded in agreement, "It's just a few more lots and I'm there. Thanks again, by the way." Her voice sounded so innocent and pure, like when she's singing that Byakuya ignored the fact that she said thanks just as she walked out and laughed under the snow.

It may be immature for her age to act like that, but she wanted to do it anyway. Even under the falling cold crystals, her cheeks remained flushed and warm and she caught a few snowflakes in her cupped palms, and she blew them into the air. Inside, he just watched and waited.

Why would she be like that, like it's rare for her to have such moments like dancing under the snow? He couldn't help but wonder, for it's almost as if she rarely has time for that. Either that or she is just that type of person. She seemed calmer a while ago, but now she's so free and full of glee.

He waited long enough after five minutes and flashed the lights once, and she immediately stepped back in, her hands clasping together for warmth. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Her voice sounded embarrassed, but she never took her eyes away from the snow outside.

"You're very fond of winter." It's a correct comment, for she nodded. "For so long. Well not forever, but after playing with this kid my age one time in the park years ago when it snowed like this, I grew to love it just like that boy did. Too bad that I didn't get to see him again after that; we could have been friends."

Right after the last word they stopped by her house and she bid him goodbye with a chaste kiss on the cheek as her third thanks. He left right after, cathing a glimpse of her smiling as brightly as ever when her younger sisters jumping up to her.

He envied it that she has a complete family while he doesn't. He of course cares for his relatives, but it's just that he and Rukia's parents are not there to add the final piece.

* * *

><p><span>Five days later, at Christmas...<span>

Even before sunrise, Yuzu and Karin ran down the stairs to get their gifts. No one was annoyed by the excited noises that they make, for kids are kids. But they lost their will to sleep when they hear screams.

"Look, I got this big gift from Santa!"

"Me too!"

Ichigo smiled in understanding at the chatting of her two sisters downstairs and went to her parents' bedroom, easing them back to sleep. With a splash of water on her face, she was fully awake and fixed her hair while joining her sisters in opening the gifts.

She got only a few, but it's better than nothing. Her first gift consisted of two small pendants of a beautiful snowflake and a blue crystal. Then the second is a pure ruby necklace from Uryuu, which she immediately hanged around her neck. Third is a book of 'Romeo and Juliet', and it reminded her that she needed to return the exact book that she borrowed from Rukia.

Even though it's Christmas, she won't have much free time anymore once the vacation's over for she'll have her career _and_ her studies to take care of. But it's far, and just as she wondered what to do, her fiancee entered and she immediately hugged him. "I thought you would miss out on us."

"My father will, unfortunately, because he's kind of ill." She mused in disbelief with a sly smile. "That's an excuse for your dad getting too caught up in work." He shook his head, "No he really is ill. A doctor getting ill is kind of unbelievable but they're still people."

He kissed her before she could giggle, and the doorbell rang. She walked to see the new visitor and saw Ashido, who carried something wrapped elegantly. "This is from both Rukia and Byakuya." She accepted the gift, and quirked her eyebrows that darted up to him.

"You call them by first name?" She didn't mean it in a rude way, that butlers must always use honorifics to refer to their masters, but it's unusual to hear. "They preferred it that I called them that way, but I still refer to other masters as I should."

Assuming that he felt a little hurt despite his blank face, she apologized. "Don't take it the wrong way. We don't have a butler ourselves, but I'm glad that you don't have to be too polite all the time." Though she knows he's quiet, she felt the need to have small talk with him. "I liked that tea you made the last time I visited."

He smiled a little, knowing that she's sincere in her compliment. "Thanks. No one but the masters ever said that." Her face twitched with pity. "Just for a while, you can come in and I'll make you tea. Try and be the guest for once."

Before he could try and say no as humbly as he could, she gently led him in to a couch on the chair. Her sisters didn't mind, and were rather welcoming. Since her parents are still asleep, and Uryuu was okay, she quickly boiled water and poured some fragrant tea leaves.

"I don't cook much, but I know how to make tea. Hope you like it." She poured a fair amount on his cup, and he quietly sipped it. "Wow, this tastes good too." He left out the fact that no one else did it for him, so all what he said next is, "You have my gratitude for showing me kindness today. But I believe this is more than enough. They're waiting for me to cook their lunch."

"I understand. But, I don't believe that's enough for you. Well, there is a next time." She looked at the book that's her present and quickly ran upstairs. "Wait here." It was not that hard to get the book since it just lied on the nightstand. But she also took something else with her.

She ran downstairs and gave it to him. "Return this book to Rukia, and give them this." Back then, Ichigo would have few projects about making their own charms. She gave two of them to him and closed his hand that held the two.

"As my gift to them for this Christmas." He departed after, and her sister immediately walked to her while making snipping sounds. "Hey, Onee-chan, is it okay if I can cut your hair?" Ichigo quickly touched her hair after hearing Yuzu's request. "Why?"

"It's so long now. Let's make them short again, and let them grow and... you know the cycle."

"When too long, cut it short and wait until you can cut again. I know." She could feel nothing as usual when several locks of orange hair fell to the floor, but since it's been a year since the last time it's cut she would miss having long hair.

But after one look at herself in the mirror, her hair now almost reaching the shoulders and with layered ends, it wouldn't hurt to change style once in a while.

* * *

><p>"You gave her the gift?" Ashido nodded while presenting Ichigo's gift to them, saying, "These are from hers in return, and Ichigo intends to return this to you. She also gives you her thanks." Rukia received the book and one of the two charms, while Byakuya calmly received the other.<p>

Rukia wanted to give the songstress her thanks, but that would have to wait so she merely appreciated the gift instead, not knowing that it's actually handcrafted in such a skillful manner. Who would see the difference?

Byakuya thought the same too. "_Thanks_." Though it's not out loud, he meant it for it's rare that he would say thanks to someone who's not his family.

**_TBC . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My updates are slow, I know. But I have 9 or 10 stories that are ongoing. Managing them all at once is a difficult job. _  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm way too young to own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Four days after Christmas...

Blood splattered on the floor in the form of small but several drops. Ichigo's mother covered her bloodstained hand as she coughed up some more, and nothing could ease it.

Good thing is that Isshin is a doctor, so they didn't have to rush to the hospital or call for a doctor and wait for minutes. Ichigo held her sisters on her lap, both twins cringing from worry as their mother is being examined.

"What's happening to her?" Yuzu whispered. "I don't know. We'll see." her elder sister answered calmly, even though she's not feeling calm. They're all nervous... and a little afraid.

No matter how long it has been, they patiently waited and lost track of the time out of the anxiety they're feeling. The orange head had to watch her mother, one of the few people close to the center of her heart, suffer and choke when blood seemed to be drowning her from the inside because of how much red flowed out her mouth.

It hurt to see one of her family in pain. And even though it rarely happens, she doesn't want to see it, not now and not ever.

She couldn't help it anymore so she gently lifted her sisters down on the floor and assisted Isshin in tending to her mother who's sweating and spurting more blood. He turned to them with a grim look on his face. His hand gestured for them to come closer, and Ichigo walked forward with her sisters holding her hands.

"What is it?" she hoped that it wouldn't be anything fatal, so that she wouldn't have to see her sisters cry which she hate. She looked at his face to see what he's thinking, but he's like a half-open book that she could only get a little.

She knows that what he says next, is more on the bad side than on the good side. "Would you think it's a joke if I say that your mother has consumption?"

Now that was a deep shock and her knees wobbled slightly, the weight on her legs suddenly turning a thousand times heavier. Her five year-old sisters wouldn't understand what consumption exactly meant, but they knew it was an entirely bad thing.

But... nobody cried. They just looked at Masaki, sleeping with pain all over her face that they wanted to look away but they couldn't.

* * *

><p><span>At the final day of December<span>

Byakuya almost found it funny at the nonstop giggling of his young sister when she finally got a disc of some songs sung by Ichigo, and she played it in her room while singing along. Thanks to the advice Ichigo gave she got better and better in singing.

At least she didn't have to embarrass herself anymore and he listened in harmony.

He read while she sang, and both of them sat beside each other in the living room just right in front of the fireplace that beamed with yellow-orange light. "It's like you have a musical coming soon." he complimented and joked at the same time, but with his calm tone.

"Well, we will be celebrating mass next week and there will be volunteers for the choir. I want to give myself a shot, for once."

"I'll look forward to that." He wasn't being sarcastic, and he really wanted her to finally express herself to the public. "I'm a little nervous, though." she blushed, her finger lightly scratching her cheek in a bashful manner.

He almost said something to assure her that it would be alright but he noticed something dangling down her neck, and he didn't see it earlier. "What's that?" He looked closer and it looked pretty similar to the charm he received from Ichigo.

"It's Ichigo's gift. Remember? Yours is similar to mine, but I made it a necklace. It's small and I can hold it with my hand closed, that I just wanted to make this an accessory I can wear." she stated and she noticed his bookmark with the small charm embedded on the thick and special paper.

"Yours is neat. You made it a bookmark." Byakuya slightly shrugged his shoulders and flipped to the next page. "I can't help it, Nii-sama." He paused reading and looked at her, as she started to confess something while fiddling with the charm.

"Ichigo is someone that really caught my attention. Isn't it the same for you?" That was merely a question of curiosity but his pause caused her to become a little suspicious. "Nii-sama?"

How could he tell her that she changed his view in music, and that he always feels sated when he would hear her voice making a sweet melody? That would be strange. "All I can say for sure is that... I'm impressed that a girl her age can have such talent." he said instead.

Suddenly, their beloved butler and friend was behind them after the sounds of fast footsteps. "Ashido, what's the matter?" Rukia asked, turning around and kneeling on the couch. He looked a little uneasy and that wasn't a good sign for he would not show that kind of face before.

* * *

><p>"What happened to him?" Their uncle was on the bed, with a glass of wine on the floor and the content staining the priceless rug which the man's bed is resting on. "I'm not sure." his voice was lower than usual but they could hear him for there's no other noise in the room.<p>

"He asked for some wine and I poured him a glass but while waiting for him to finish his glass he immediately started to act like he's having a heart attack and then... I couldn't think of anything but tell you."

They looked at their uncle who panted heavily. Rukia tried to help him to no avail, and Byakuya picked up the glass with a little wine left in it. He sniffed the content and immediately pulled the glass away from him. "This wine is poisoned."

Both the siblings looked at the redheaded butler, and he got worried. "I didn't poison him. I didn't even know that the wine had poison in it. And moreover, I don't have any intention to kill him." He was always the defensive one, and Byakuya placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We know that. We just wanted to ask if anyone else drank from the same wine that he drank?"

Ashido shook his head. "I'm not sure, but you know I'm not the only one with access to the wine cellar. You all have." The answer sinks in them, and they realize that a relative of theirs is most likely held accountable for what happened. But right now they should keep him alive while they still can.

**_TBC . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a twist, alright. But of course there has to be a side plot in the story and not just the fall-in-love plot. Though I get only very few reviews, thanks to those who like this story but I would like some of your opinions for inspiration. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm way too young to own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

And he was halfway to getting busted. Now they know that it's a family member and not the butler who the two raven-haired siblings trust with all their heart, he glared at the small open space the door left and retreated without making a sound on the floor to attract their attention.

He saw the will that his grandfather prepared. It said that should he die, the wealth and the power of the Kuchiki household would go to his uncle and to Byakuya and Rukia with equal share. But if anything happens to them, it goes to him.

Can't anyone believe it? He's the last candidate but he won't accept it. That is why he will kill them, so the riches and the power will go to him.

* * *

><p>"He's okay?"<p>

"I'm glad you called early. If I came any later, he would have died. He's okay now, but you should let him rest." The doctor received his thanks and his pay which was more than it should be, but they were grateful so he accepted the money and left after giving them a bottle of strong tonic.

"One drop a day. But I thought he said that Uncle is okay now." Rukia gently waved the bottle back and forth and heard the sploshing of water going at opposite directions.

"It's for caution. And now that Uncle is alright, we have one worry left. Who did this? It's not Ashido, and obviously not us. Aside from us three, there are other three in the house. So who would it be?"

Rukia shook her head. Nobody ever acted fishy, from all what she saw. Byakuya thought the same, but for now they could rest now that their uncle was well and sleeping.

* * *

><p><span>January 3<span>

It was supposed to be a good day, since it was the first month of a brand new year. And yet there was nothing that could make them as happy as a child in his greatest dream. Everything crumbled from there.

Ichigo counted how many days left before they would have to go back to school, and there was only one week left. It also meant one week to try and mask all the emotions she felt to not trouble anyone else, and to look normal outside the house.

Her father tried using every method to keep Masaki alive. And yet he failed, but it was not he to blame at any way. She knew that he did his best, and that he also didn't want her to die. But consumption couldn't be healed, and the only method was just to put up with the sickness until it would finally take the last bit of her life.

Every night, before she would go to her bed, she would sit beside her mother's bed and would sing a few pieces she wrote herself, to lull her grief-stricken father and sisters to sleep.

**_By my side, I would smile_**  
><strong><em>Every time with you was worthwhile<em>**

**_Then, you start to die_**  
><strong><em>I always ask God why<em>**

**_Can no one heal you?_**  
><strong><em>I'm not the only one that mourns you<em>**

**_We need you here_**  
><strong><em>Your death is something we all fear<em>**

Tears flowed down and she quickly wiped them off. For once, her song was full of such emotion. It wasn't like she sang her songs on stage like it was nothing. But now, her voice was full of the deepest anguish.

_"Do I really sing good, Mom?"_

_"Yes you do. It's a talent. And the one thing about talents is that you use it with all the best you've got. God gave you a wonderful voice to share with the outside world and never waste your voice. So, sing with all your heart."_

Ichigo did so and for the next eight years she impressed the public with her voice. With her mother by her side she thought it was going to be alright but now she doesn't know if she can sing to please the people anymore.

It was because Masaki why she became famous, and now she had no more desire to shine like the star she became if the cause of all that would die in a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Talking to her family about it was difficult, but it was more difficult to keep all the pain to herself. She needed someone to talk to, and there was only one other person who can do that.<p>

When Uryuu returned from yet another trip with his father, she immediately walked to his house despite how swollen her feet had become from walking the whole time and without having to cry, she started to tell him what happened to her family while he was gone. She didn't cry, but she was just as pained as her father or even more pained than them.

"You're joking?" She shook her head, knowing that he didn't want to believe it either. "I wish it was a nightmare. You just open your eyes in your nightmare. If it doesn't work, you pinch your arm or hit your head. But it's all too real to deny."

A pause, then she continued with her voice sounding darker. "It's consumption. Even your father won't be able to heal her. But it's not anyone's fault. God is to blame for it."

"Ichigo..." She clenched her fists that it became white. "Mom had done nothing wrong her whole life. I've been with her since I was a baby and she was a completely good person. Why the hell did it have to be her that would suffer? It should have been me."

The raven head quickly hugged her and held her pale hands, and they loosened before they bled from the pressure. "I never met my mom for she died in her sleep a few days after I was born. I don't know what it's like to have a mom and lose her when I already grew to love her, but it's okay to cry. Your eyes have already gone red from trying to hold back your tears."

There was nothing that came out of her eyes, since they have already dried up. But he was right, and it was perfectly fine for her to grieve out loud while school was not yet back. When she felt his lips peck her forehead for another way to comfort her, something else took over her.

* * *

><p>She was half-undressed, and didn't hold back. Uryuu was surprised but he felt uncertain if she was in her right mind and wanted to forget everything. And she was still pure, that he didn't want to ruin it, especially since the moment was completely wrong.<p>

He pushed against her with all the strength he had, and she appeared confused, the short sleeves of her undershirt going off her shoulders. "I know you're just distracting yourself from what's happening to your mother, but this is extremely not a good idea."

Ichigo looked sad for a moment, then she knew she wasn't thinking clearly and he was right again. The one thing to comfort her was that none of them went that far enough.

"Uh... you're right. I'm sorry." she mumbled and held her forehead. "I just really needed to take a break from all this. Sorry." Dressing herself right back up, she gave a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving by, with a sad smile.

He stayed there on the bed and put back his shirt on, and pinched his arm that it even bled one or two drops of blood. "Everything's reality, Ichigo. Whatever happens from now on, is reality. We may not want to accept that, but it's the inevitable truth."

**_TBC . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fanfic will be longer than I thought it would be, but I'll update and update. Remember, any questions will be answered soon enough.  
><strong>

**Review for me and I'll give you a banana, which Byakuya likes as seen from an old omake in the anime. XD  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm way too young to own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Ichigo looked back once more at Uryuu's home, and crossed the street when all the cars stopped for the bystanders to walk.

People didn't notice her or even become excited at the sight of her but it was because she hid her hair under the hood of the jacket.

She didn't even notice Byakuya passing by her, until she saw something of his fall down. It was a small book that could fit into a pocket, but she wasn't in the mood to peek at people's things. She rushed to him, not knowing who he exactly was until he turned around.

"You dropped this." Calm, she handed out the book to him but her head was down. "Thanks."

"No problem." She was about to turn and walk away but he caught sight of her hair. "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

At the mention of her family name and the familiarly deep voice, she turned back and tilted her head up. "Oh. Hi, Byakuya." she greeted, her voice almost monotone. "I'm just walking around here."

"This is a little far from your home." he stated, remembering the path from his house to her house and where they are right now. "Long hikes can help quell my boredom." she shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"Done with my job for the day." he answered, checking if his briefcase is secure out of the reminder about his job. "You're not driving?"

"I'd rather walk than drive on traffic days like this one." His point was proven by the loud, nonstop sounds of blaring horns and the lining cars moving as slow as a snail. "Well, you got me there." she replied, feeling a little better now she's talking about something else that's not relating to her mother's fatal illness.

"So you're going home now?"

"It's almost going to be six and I don't want to keep Rukia waiting. You're going to walk around, I presume?" She nodded, but she didn't want to walk any farther to home either or she would worry her family.

"It won't hurt to walk with you, I guess." He continued walking and he didn't mind that she walked beside him, but he minded her expression. She looked kind of lost and lonely and it was so different from that carefree face at the time when it was snowing and he was driving her to her house.

* * *

><p>They walked and walked but none shared a word. Byakuya was naturally quiet, but Ichigo was still too down to say anything else, until that defeaning silence tried to bother her again. "How's Rukia?" she popped out, wind making their clothes flap from the wind of a speeding car that went past them.<p>

"As excited towards you as ever. But it's normal for her. She really is devoted to those that she claims to like." Now, she's the one getting curious about the raven head. "What does she like, anyway?"

"Aside from you and literature, she loves playing the piano." he replied casually. Though many minutes passed, they were still far from their homes. But if they did take the taxis or drive their cars then they would still be back there, waiting for hours.

"Really? So we both like music and the piano."

"You play as well?" he asked. She nodded, the frown on her lips slowly disappearing. "Aside from the piano, I can also play the violin and the flute. I don't know how to play the others, but I'm learning the guitar. What do you play?"

"Everything except the trumpet."

"Whoa... you're a musical prodigy." Ichigo complimented, feeling a little envious. "My parents told me to grasp my full potential when I was little, so I did. It always would bring smiles to their faces when I would show them my talents." Ichigo felt a similarity. When she would sing for her family at home, they would also smile. Not that it would happen anymore if ever should she-

"I'm not bragging or anything." he defended softly, and she slightly snorted. "I know. You're not the man who would do that, even if your richer than God himself." she joked, but knew that she wouldn't be able to get a laugh out of him.

Soon, they started to have their own traffic too. The farther they walked, the more crowded were the streets they passed through and they reached an area where there were so many people.

Another bad thing was that the sky poured upon them and many were surprised, but were prepared that they opened their umbrellas and placed it over their heads. Ichigo didn't bring any umbrella but lucky enough she had her hood to keep her head from going wet.

Byakuya took out an umbrella as well and pried it open, but since they were stuck between the multitude of people that were struggling to get through like the cars were struggling to go forward they were about to be separated.

The orange head almost fell, since the people were so eager to go home already they didn't care who they would forcefully bump into and hurt. But a hand grabbed hers and she was pulled to her savior's side, who was none other than Byakuya.

"When will I stop being able to thank you?" she said as her way of saying thanks when he continued holding her hand as they make their way through, sometimes smoothly and sometimes roughly.

"Only God can tell."

God? Since Masaki got sick and showed no signs of recovering, Ichigo started to lose her belief and her faith in that figure that almost everyone worships. "Like there is a God." she whispered, but not to anyone but lonely and suffering self that's staring to experience the feeling of the loss of someone dear.

"Is your family doing fine?" Byakuya questioned. "Yes." she lied, her free hand crunching into a tight knuckle. "But they've been pretty busy lately, and I have to go back to school in a week... and... and..." Her body felt light and her feet were too shaky, her forehead sizzling and her throat closed too much that she was rasping.

"Are you alright?" He noticed the choke like sounds come out her throat and she nodded no honestly, feeling to ill to say anything even if she's under his umbrella, protected by the rain and from all the sickness the annoying weather can give.

She can't walk, can't speak, but she was lucky enough to hear, see and move her head to answer any of his questions. He paused walking and effortlessly picked her up till she was on him in a piggyback kind of manner.

The teenager already fell asleep when her head fell on his back that felt toned and firm, it would make a good body pillow for her while she was being carried by him, now wet and soaked.

There was something she noticed. The scent... he smelled like cherry blossoms and mint, just like Uryuu. It was almost the same, even if the two men never crossed paths until the musical which she sang in.

* * *

><p>Gray clouds met her when her eyes slowly opened like an iron gate rising up, and only little light shone on her face, that the room was overall dull. She noticed right away that she was back in her room, with her collection of musical songs that she made up but only sang one-fourth of the thousand she made to the people that would attend shows she would participate in.<p>

"But didn't I..."

"I brought you here." a velvet-cast voice spoke, and she relaxed when she looked to the other side and Byakuya was there, sitting patiently and watching her. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"More or less an hour and a half."

"You walked all the way here?" Though he was silent and didn't move his head to nod or anything, the answer was already discernible. But he's in his house. There was a chance that he might have known about her mom.

Springing herself out the bed even though her head hurt like a buzzing bell, she ran to his room. Byakuya followed in a composed manner until they were in another room which had no sound until both entered.

Ichigo looked at Masaki, peaceful but clearly fighting the disease in her mind and hurt. "What's wrong with your mother?" Ichigo was about to sigh but didn't. No one else should know and if there was anyone else outside the family who had to know, it must only be Uryuu and his father.

No one else. No one should get involved so she answered like it was no big deal, "She's having a slight fever. She'll recover soon." Across the foot of the bed, stood an old but perfectly functioning piano which she sat on, her fingers lightly touching the keys.

_"I want to know exactly why do you like singing?" Masaki asked while pushing her daughter that sat on the swing, holding on to the ropes. "Because when I do, I'm in a world where there are no problems and I can completely be myself."_

Byakuya couldn't leave when she played, the notes light but perfect. In such a peaceful moment, after she watched her mother sleep, she suddenly started to go to the piano and start a slow but almost tragic song that could pierce anyone's hearts. Anyone's but the most uncaring of people.

**_In the white palm_**  
><strong><em>of a lover, a grain<em>**  
><strong><em>fell, it was a sapphire<em>**

**_A drop of purity_**  
><strong><em>born in the night<em>**  
><strong><em>when comfort was touched<em>**  
><strong><em>becomes light<em>**

**_Even sadness is turned into_**  
><strong><em>a blue jewel by your hands<em>**  
><strong><em>sweet sighs, old sorrows<em>**  
><strong><em>if they are all drunk up<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll be by your side<em>**

**_(A/N: Song Sapphire by Kalafina)  
><em>**

It slowly descended to a finishing note, and she sighed deeply, breathing in the cold air above them as the sun rose from the clouds again to illuminate the whole town.

"Sorry about that. When I get the urge to play and sing, I can't stop it." she humbly murmured, and motioned for both of them to leave the room. "Maybe you should go home now. Rukia might be worried about you."

Ichigo wanted him to leave already, but not because his presence was annoying her; she wanted to play some more for her mother _in private_. "No one has to be involved."

He nodded, not affected by all but ironically she grabbed his hand out of impulse before he would twist the knob open. "Wait!" she raised her voice like she was so desperate about something, and it got to him that he was surprised as well.

"I need some company." Uryuu wasn't there, and she hadn't thought of needing someone to keep her from being lonely before until now. Her voice was slightly pained, but he focused more on the desperation in his voice. "Can you stay for a little longer?"

**_TBC . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't heard of Kalafina yet, you should listen to their songs. It's so angelic, powerful, sometimes dark but overall fantastic. I've been a fan of them now for two years and I watched the animes where they either sang the opening and ending and I loved each anime! Sorry for that confession I just got so excited.**


End file.
